


Damn you, Tom.

by orphan_account



Series: Lovers and Friends [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, sorry here there isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night out with your best friend (who you are also in love with) Tom Hiddleston.<br/>Just fluffness here.</p><p>(I really suck on writing this summary stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn you, Tom.

I was walking in circles through my room messy with clothes everywhere. "What do I wear?" I said to myself with my index finger on the tip of my nose, an old habit I had when I was thinking or remembering something. Tonight Tom, my best friend and me were going out for dinner, since he had been away filming, every time he had to go out of the country for long time he would take me out somewhere, invite me to his house or come to mine, for we were very good friends since many years ago, he always wanted to mend the time we were apart. However some time ago I found out I was feeling something different for him, I had found myself thinking on him all the day, caring more about him than what I did. I loved this man more than anything and I didn't want to spoil our friendship with feelings that might not be mutual.

I walked to the closet, looking at my clothes, _why can't I just clap my hands and a beautiful dress fit for the occasion appear on my hands?_ I let out a sigh sad that this isn't possible and proceeded on looking on for something to wear. After many weird positions of full thought in my bed about what to wear I finally find the perfect outfit. It was a red dress lost between the world of garments, not too elegant, not too casual,  perfect for any occasion and I knew it would look great. I matched them with a pair of not too tall black heels and my black coat. Perfect! I looked at the clock, 6:35 pm, oh no he said he will get here at 7:00! I rushed to take a quick shower and then combed and dry my hair to then get on my clothes, surprisingly by 6:50 I was ready and waiting for him.

I heard a knock on my door and I recognized Tom, since I know him for so long I even know how he knocks. I opened the door and there he was, punctual as always, wearing black pants, a dark blue dress shirt and his black coat. With a great smile he pulled me into a tight hug I returned, the smell of what it seemed like tangerines invaded my nostrils. "I missed you so much (y/n)!" Tom said not letting from the tight hug "Me too, so how was filming?" He pulled from the hug, his hands placed on my upper arms "Great! Tiring but it was very good!" Joy irradiated from him, this is why I loved him too, he was always so happy, he just enjoyed and was happy being just himself. "I'm so glad for you, perhaps you can tell me everything?" "I would love too!" He let go from my arms stretching his arm on a sign of "ladies first". With a little smile I passed by and he closed my door "Keys" he called and I threw them to him now that I was on the door of his Jaguar without even looking back. He caught them after almost letting them fall and catching them in the air like three times and showed them tingling them with a triumphant smile and proceeded to lock my door. Right when I was about to get the door's handle he ran to me stopping me "Please allow me, my lady" he said opening the door for me "Oh but what a gentleman you are!" I said as I got into the car and he closed my door with a little laugh and got inside to. He put on his seat belt and looked at me "You look great today, darling" I couldn't hold a small blush appearing on my cheeks with his comment. _Dress, I love you_. "You look great too, Tom" "But not as good as you" He winked and I let out a laugh and he started to drive. The rest of the road was silent, a comfortable silence actually, not one of those awkward and horrible silents. With the exception of the music from the radio and him starting to sing out loud.

 

Once we arrived he parked the car, and like the gentleman from earlier he ran to open my door. We got in and we chose a table near the window. Sitting there we grabbed our menus and we were doing little jokes about the names of the foods, he was interrupted by the sudden apparition of the waiter and we tried to hold back our laughs, he ordered his and when I was telling the waiter what I would order, he looked at me with a silly face of him trying not to laugh making my intent of not to laugh while ordering  harder. When the waiter took our menus and walked away, I kicked him playfully and we both burst in laugh "Idiot" I told him and his face suddenly changed to a sad and hurt expression, and he looked at me with sad puppy eyes.  He is just acting, I told myself but his expression just made me worry and feel guilty and uncomfortable "Tom? Are you alright?" He began to weep and I was just sitting there looking at him with a _WTF?_ sign crossing my mind and a _Damn you Tom._ "Tom, I was just joking... I'm really sorry" I said getting near to him wiping his tears with concern on my face and he begun to laugh at me "I'm sorry, darling, but you should have seen your face!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes "Pff, Actors" He wiped his fake tears "I'm sorry, (y/n)." He said with a silly smile on his face. Guess we are a pair of clowns together.

Our orders finally arrived, we talked while our dinner about what had happened on our lives since we haven't seen the other. He told me about his time filming and plenty of anecdotes. In my case I told him what I did, of course, I wasn't filled with many anecdotes like him, but they were enough to make him laugh for a while. He paid the check after they were almost kicking us out since we were the last ones on the place. We walked to his car  with our hands on our own pockets, since tonight was rather cold we could see our breathing. He pushed me playfully with his shoulder and I did the same "It's been long since we haven't laugh that much" He said with a little smile on his face "Yeah, it's been a long" I said and once again he opened the door for me when we got to the car. There he was sitting down and me as well, everything between us became so quiet, I shifted on my seat as he begun to drive. I then begun to think I was a little pathetic for thinking that he would see me more than just a friend, I am sure I'm in the depths of the friendzone sitting and thinking I had a chance to ever get out of there. I was so busy drowning myself in such thoughts I didn't hear Tom talking to me. I came back to reality when I noticed the car stopping, that's when I turned to look at him, he had pulled the car and his blue eyes were looking straight at me "Is there anything wrong, darling?" I could see he was a little concerned "Nothing Tom, I'm fine" I lied. I could see him arching a brow the worry still lingered on his eyes "(y/n) I know you for many time by now, and that look means exact the opposite" I looked at him,  of course I would not tell him what I was really thinking, it could just ruin everything and made him become distant "Tom, dear, I'm totally fine." I smiled wide trying to convince him of that "No, you're not. What happened?"   _Damn he knows me so well._ I bit my bottom lip thinking on what to tell him but I knew he won't give up until he knew I was totally fine "Alright, I'm not a 100% fine. Now can we just continue?" His look just made me feel worse, he cared too much of me, he furrowed his brows in a sadly gesture. He then took off his seatbelt and turned his whole body to look at me. He was now using those puppy eyes. "I'm not moving from here, not until I know you're a 100% fine. You know you can tell me anything" I looked away to my window. I could just make up something and done, but I knew him. I knew he would know I lied. I could just tell him and done. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes "I just thought that maybe we could be something more than friends. I think I'm in love with you, and I was thinking I was making a useless effort on trying to make our relationship go somewhere else." I said quickly trying to just finish speaking and I opened my eyes still not looking at him "Done that's all and I understand if you don't want anything with me or even talk to me again." He said nothing and I didn't dare to look at him probably he would now be thinking on just returning me home and keep on with his life. The feeling of fingers taking my chin and turning me gently around suddenly appeared and then I could feel soft lips touching mine, I hold back my breath in surprise and shock. _Wait a minute was he really kissing me?_ I returned his kiss, the touch of his lips with mine, felt so tender and lovely I didn't want it to end, never. Tom pulled from me his fingers still were on my chin as he looked at me "Darling, I could never want nothing with you. I'm in love with you since so long. I thought that I was the one doing the useless efforts!" A warm feeling invaded my heart with his words, and tears begun to roll down my cheeks. Not tears of sorrow but of the joy that now filled me knowing that this feeling was indeed mutual. He wiped my tears gently and pulled me into a tight hug, a I held tight unto him and he did as well "I'm sorry if I ever made you think..." I pulled from the hug wiping some more tears "Don't be it, it wasn't your fault Tom" When I looked at him I noticed he had weeped a little as well, making me smile softly and it was me now wiping the other's tears away. "It was mine, I just thought that you wouldn't notice me since I'm not like other girls you might know." "What do you mean,?" He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion "Yes, you know, I'm not as beautiful as a super model, nor I'm charismatic as an actress... I'm just me" He took my hands off his cheeks and held them with his "Darling, you are perfect for me, and I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and the most empathetic, charismatic and sweet as well. You're wonderful! Don't ever let anyone make you think the your're not." My cheeks were now a dark pink shade for my sudden blush he chuckled a little and place another kiss on my lips "I think I should return you safe to your home, my lady." He went back to his seat and put on his seatbelt and drove me back to my home, his hand held mine the rest of the trip and I could notice him just like me, he couldn't erase a felicitous smile playing on his lips for the rest of the night.


End file.
